User talk:Sonasaurus/Archive 8
Images Ally in need of aid I have a problem. When I try to comment on a talk page with nothing on it, it loads with only the background and the Wikia menu bar on top. Please explain. EpsilonIndi 22:25, January 4, 2011 (UTC) I tried it on Opera, Chrome, IE, and possibly Firefox. EpsilonIndi 22:36, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Re:Sig box Your image RE: SOTF About Omicron Ah, I see. Well then, I might change it to be a Precursor artifact that inspired the Forerunner. Would that work? "If there was no Life, would there not be Death?" -Mordant Song 03:23, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Oh no, the "weapon" will never be fired or used. It is destroyed long before that and does not even work anymore after the Index was destroyed. I took precautions. "If there was no Life, would there not be Death?" -Mordant Song 03:30, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Re:Screenshot About the screen shot of my page, vanity unfortunatly does not have attachments for the helmet. About the canon, Team Foxtrot Alpha were taken from the Programme and the navy and sent to the special air service and assigned air force ranks. I guess i should put that on the page when i have time. Sig box I've been trying for weeks now to create a signature box template. I copied from other templates' format and nothing works. Help? EpsilonIndi 22:16, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Dat sig box An Open Spot in AAO? Hey, i just wanna say, you got some good articles. I really like Felix-116, and AAO sounds interesting. You still taking people to join it? I'd like to, with what will be my main character page Benjamin-B312. He's not finished yet, but I'm working on it daily. Rangerkid51 23:44, January 14, 2011 (UTC) "SPARTAN naming" Ahems i understand i did not mean to cause harm i deleted bunge the second i saw it. I did not want to see a clan or kid get up and see this then go in the wrong direction i apologise it wont happen again Not sure if you're still using it... ...but could you create a picture for Ulsa 'Fornam? I'm thinking of: Map:Spire (on top of the tower in front of the red control panel) Weapon 1:Energy Sword Weapon 2 (the one that goes on his hip): Plasma Rifle Armor:Major (best armor type I can find that resembles Councilor) Emblem:The two swords crossed. Left one Gold, Right one Blue. Background as a green Diamond Color 1:Steel Color 2:Steel I hope the Image service is still being done =D I'm basically just trying to get a new recent photo to put in the infobox.--'Shade' 00:58, January 28, 2011 (UTC) You know. I am entirely offended. And this is wholey unnessecary truth be told. :Who is that meant for?--'Shade' 23:13, January 30, 2011 (UTC) AAO Thanks for sending me a request, Sona. May I ask why, though? I just wanna know before I accept. Lucario of the Gods (talk 13:22, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Alright, then. I'll be glad to accept your offer. Now, where do I add my name? Lucario of the Gods (talk 15:54, February 1, 2011 (UTC) What IRC channel should I use, as apparently now #halo-fanon has a bad key. Lucario of the Gods (talk 15:56, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Covenant Squads Mmhmm Why yes, yes I am. --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 04:11, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Writing AAO My Sig Superscaryguy This User Superscaryguy, has created many NCF articles and is refusing to fix them to HaloFanon standards. Not only this but he is being extremely immature and childish about our contstrustive critiscms and is insulting many of us. You may be familiar with this User but I have come to you because when you were helping me with my NCF artticles you were very persuasive and helpfull. Please see if you can get this User to fix his articles and if possible, get him to respond civilly and calmly to any future advice. I am sorry for giving you this burden. Thank you. Felix-119 00:01, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Against All Odds That knave CSV Hey Sona, I was wondering if I can use your Career Service Vitae seen in your Felix-116. I would like love to use it in my character articles. If I can, I'll be sure to mention you in the Trivia or Behind the Scenes in those articles =) Good to know. I had stopped posting because I thought no one gave a rat's rear, so - i mean-whats the point in that case? But hearing that from you makes it a bit better :) thanks. Alias translation:insane my spam is a tad rusty,but i think i can decipher half of what he says: he beta tested reach or he played the beta,im not sure. he says that vladivostok is a wonderful city he threatens and says he will spam if he has to and thats all i can read,the rest is just pure jibberish. AAO Spartan Template Reply ODSTSS Dag? Why, thank you! He's a national hero! Specops306 Autocrat Qur'a 'Morhek 06:49, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Thanks!